Au nom de la mort
by Martelca
Summary: Quand un certain Kyuusei veut éviter un rapprochement des deux garçons… Watanuki x Doumeki
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Au nom de la mort

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ces sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Shonen aï et étrange…

**Note : **Quand un certain Kyuusei veut éviter un rapprochement des deux garçons… Watanuki x Doumeki

* * *

**Au nom de la mort**

**Chapitre 1**

Doumeki et Himawari déjeunaient ensemble dans le jardin de l'école, assis sur une serviette apportée par la jeune femme pour qu'ils puissent être posés tranquillement sur l'herbe.

Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres… avec en même temps des chants de Tampopo qui était toujours sur l'épaule d'Himawari.

Quelque chose d'étrange ? Oui, il y en a un. Où est notre préféré cuisinier râleur portant le nom de premier avril, Watanuki ? Il serait normalement le premier à se présenter au déjeuner puisque sa belle et radieuse Himawari était là et de plus… il ne supporterait pas que Doumeki soit en tête à tête avec elle. Ça détruirait son pauvre petit cœur de les voir ensemble.

Où était-il alors ? C'était aussi la question que se posaient ses deux amis.

-Watanuki-kun t'as dit qu'il serait en retard ? demanda l'adolescente.

-Non. Mais il a intérêt à apporter mon bentō rapidement ; répondit Doumeki boudeur sous les rires de la brunette.

Ce fut une réponse à double signification. Il voulait absolument voir le médium, il adorait le voir s'énerver pour un tout et pour un rien, et son ventre criait famine par sa faute… Il n'oserait pas avouer que sans Watanuki le repas n'était pas pareil.

Excepté qu'Himawari le remarqua, la pause midi semblait être très silencieuse et calme… jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme pose à nouveau une autre question.

-Tu crois qu'il est avec ce garçon dont il nous a parlé hier ? Osa-t-elle demander timidement.

Question qui ne sembla pas plaire à Doumeki qui fronça des sourcils.

C'était très probable… et il n'aimait pas l'idée que Watanuki soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, surtout avec ce type. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangerait ?

Doumeki n'avait jamais parlé avec ce garçon, mais il les avait déjà vu ensemble. Et il ne semblait pas l'apprécier… il ne le sentait pas.

Justement à cet instant, le garçon à lunettes faisait son apparition dans son champ de vision. Et effectivement, il n'était pas seul. Le medium était accompagné d'un garçon plus grand aux cheveux blonds en bataille. Ils se disaient au revoir de la main.

-Oui, sans doute… ; dit l'archer juste avant que Watanuki arrive essoufflé pour ensuite s'asseoir à leurs cotés.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard Himawari-chaannn !; s'écria-t-il les larmes aux yeux pour se faire pardonner de sa belle Himawari.

-Ce n'est rien Watanuki-kun ! On t'attendait ; répondit-elle avec un de ses sourires les plus radieux, qui eurent pour effet de montre son ami dans tout ses états.

-Oh merci Hima… hein ?!

Avant qu'il ne reparte dans son délire habituel de prince charmant, il vit son soi-disons « rival, on encore ennemi juré » manger le bentō qu'il avait fait avec ses plus grands soins … pour lui. Mais il n'aurait pas pu lui demander ?

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?! Grogna le binoclard à son égard.

-J'ai déjà assez attendu. Et j'ai faim ; répondit simplement l'archer la nourriture en plein bouche.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton ventre ! Rétorqua le medium avant qu'Himawari ne se mette à rire en disant à l'oiseau qu'ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien !

-C'est toi qui est venu en retard, imbécile ; rajouta le brun suivit de quelques bruits de mastications.

Watanuki était rouge de colère par le « imbécile », mais il se calma de suite lorsque la brunette se tourna vers lui avec son sourire habituel.

-Tu étais avec ce garçon que tu as rencontré hier, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, faudrait vraiment que je vous le présente, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique ! Répondit-il souriant tout en ajoutant un « Tout le contraire de toi ! » à ce pauvre Doumeki qui ne dit aucun mot. Mais il avait quelque chose à faire maintenant, il n'a pas pu venir.

-C'est dommage. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Peut-être que je le connais ?

-Shikyo Kyuusei ; dit Watanuki mal à l'aise.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes.

Le nom de ce garçon était des plus étranges. Il se traduirait par des mots qui s'approchaient fortement de la mort. Un nom vraiment pas très joyeux et qui n'est sans doute pas donné à tout le monde.

Doumeki ne lâcha pas son ami du regard, l'air pensif. Tandis qu'Himawari dit « Le plus important c'est qu'il soit gentil ! » avec toujours le même sourire en place.

L'archer posa sa boite à bentō devant Watanuki, il avait terminé.

-Et merci à qui ?! ; Le medium le voit se lever. Tu t'en vas déjà ? Finit-il par dire un peu surpris.

-Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, Watanuki ; dit l'archer sérieusement pour ensuite quitter les lieux sur le regard interrogateur des deux autres adolescents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui, encore ?! Rah et pis tant pis !; s'énerva-t-il ensuite en se posant des questions.

Mais ça ne tarda pas, car il se disait déjà très joyeusement qu'il était seul avec sa belle Himawari-chan.

-Il s'inquiète juste pour toi, je trouve ça… mignon !

Watanuki tomba sur le coup, dès la prononciation du mot « mignon », qu'il répéta avec accablement. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose aussi détestable en ce qui concernait l'archer ? Il pleura de désespoir.

Et puis… il n'avait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter !

* * *

Voici le début de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu... il ne se passe pas grand chose encore... il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre !

Rewiew ? TToTT

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_« La mort n'est plus bien loin. »_

Doumeki, l'homme qui semblait toujours aussi calme, même en dormant, se débattait dans son sommeil. Essayant de chasser ces mots qui hantaient ses rêves.

Des mots qui s'enchaînaient, toujours les mêmes, un rapport avec la mort.

Comme si leur principale action était de le dévorer, de l'attraper alors qu'il essayait de s'en échapper.

L'archer ouvrit les yeux sans se brusquer, cherchant dans la pièce obscure si quelqu'un était venu là pour le déranger.

Personne.

De plus, qui viendrait le déranger à une heure pareille ? Et surtout, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il rentrer dans son temple ?

Au réveil, on n'avait pas du tout les idées bien en place et on avait des pensées toujours aussi étranges…

Mais toutefois il pressentait quelque chose de divinement étrange…

Il savait pertinemment que dans ce temple aucun mauvais esprit ne pouvait airer.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cette voix était murmurée d'un doux chuchotement à son oreille ? Il s'agissait là peut-être d'une hallucination.

Néanmoins c'était d'une terrible gêne, il voulait dormir. Dormir c'était cruciale pour lui, où il ne pouvait pas être en forme pour la journée et supporter les cris de son binoclard préféré.

Il renferma les yeux, prenant comme conclusion qu'il s'agissait juste d'un cauchemar et rien d'autre. Oui, c'était sans doute ça, il n'avait pas à s'en soucier.

Mais d'aussitôt que ses paupières sont closes, il entendit à nouveau cette voix… qui cette fois-ci se faisait impatiente et malicieuse.

_« Il mourra… je le… dévorerais…attention… ! »_

Doumeki sursauta, s'asseyant brusquement sur ce pauvre futon meurtrit par ses douloureux mouvements.

Cette fois-ci il n'était plus du tout calme. Il semblait sous le choc même. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Les mots, il s'en aurait contre fiché s'il n'avait pas eu ce flash-là.

S'il n'avait pas vu « lui ».

En plus de cette phrase peu agréable, il avait vu un visage apparaître soudainement dans son esprit comme complément.

Celui de Watanuki Kimihiro.

Il soupira. Que faisait-il encore là ? (oh, Doumeki en avait déjà rêvé hihi)

Serait-ce un avertissement ?

Cela voudrait dire que cet abruti de medium se serait encore mit dans un sacré pétrin et qu'il allait à nouveau s'en mêler ?

Ou alors juste un mauvais rêve, se qu'il espérait fortement.

Cependant, depuis qu'il est devenu, en quelque sorte, proche de cet hystérique, il ne s'étonnait plus de rien.

Son réveil sonna, comme si ce message délivré avait était envoyé exprès à cette heure-ci.

xXxXxXxHolicxXxXxXx

Doumeki sortit de son temple, à grands pas rapides hors pour traverser précipitamment l'étendu jardin.

Il n'était pas pressé d'aller à l'école, il ne pensait pas du tout à cela. C'était beaucoup moins important.

But premier : voir si Watanuki allait bien. Le reste il s'en foutait.

Fallait vraiment que le lunetteux arrête de lui faire de sacrée peur, il en avait assez. Il savait bien que celui-ci ne faisait pas exprès, mais il pouvait bien faire plus attention.

Watanuki devait savoir qu'il était toujours la cible de toutes les malchances avec ses esprits qui le poursuivaient, ou quelque chose dans ces eaux-là.

A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il arriva à l'extérieur de la demeure, il vit le medium… juste face à lui.

Medium qui se mit directement à marcher… histoire de l'éviter comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Mais alors pourquoi Watanuki s'était prit la peine de l'attendre devant son temple si c'était pour vite repartir après ?

-Hé ! Salua à sa manière l'archer.

-Combien de fois dois-je te dire que j'ai un nom ?...

Des salutations comme chaque matin avant qu'ils ne partent ensemble pour aller en cours. Normal.

Le médium avait prononcé mot par mot la réponse qu'il donnait toujours à l'appel du brun.

Certes, c'était les mêmes, mais il manquait quelque chose qui semblait indispensable aux yeux du brun.

Ne devait-il pas lui crier dessus comme à son habitude ? Le traiter de tous les noms ? Quel était ce faible murmure, bon sang ?

Un Watanuki qui ne crie pas sur ce pauvre Doumeki ne pouvait pas être un Watanuki.

Un Watanuki qui ne lui criait pas dessus, signifiait GROS problème.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Doumeki en le suivant pour être ensuite à sa taille.

-Mal dormi… ça ne se voit pas ?!

Le medium tourna le visage vers lui. Ses yeux garnis de cernes, il paraissait plus que fatigué.

Lui aussi aurait-il mal dormi ? Etrange coïncidence non ?

-T'as une sale gueule ; rajouta l'archer simplement.

- Pas de commentaires, s'il te plait ! Tu ne t'es pas vu on dirait ! C'est toi qui à une sale gueule, pauvre imbécile !

Et il lui criait dessus. Ce qui rassura quelque peu le brun aux yeux dorés. Il retrouvait bien là son Watanuki. Il se boucha les oreilles de ses mains.

A première vue, le médium ne semblait pas à en danger. Il l'aurait remarqué sinon. Il put se permettre un petit soupir de soulagement.

Par contre, il remarqua aussi que le médium ne portait aucun sac, aurait-il oublié son bento ? Et le sien ? Il n'avait que son sac d'école en main.

Il fit une mine boudeuse que Watanuki remarque de suite. Il savait pourquoi son ami faisait cette tête… Puisqu'il fixait ses mains.

- Tu t'achèteras quelque chose ! Je ne suis pas ta bonne, combien de fois dois-je te le dire ?

-Tu ne manges pas avec Himawari et moi ?

-Je suis désolé… mais… ; commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Ça va, j'ai compris…

Doumeki ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de partir. De le laisser là.

Il semblait quelque peu énervé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Depuis quand est-ce que ça clochait chez lui ? Il ne savait plus.

Il s'avança sans rien dire.

* * *

A Suivre. j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Une tite rewiew ?

* * *


End file.
